


i got a problem (only a curl's gonna solve it)

by doingthemost



Series: keep speaking my love language [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Hair, Post-Canon, Tropes, fandom tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doingthemost/pseuds/doingthemost
Summary: "You want to what?""You know." Alexis reaches out to do exactly as she'd said, carding her fingers through Twyla's wavy red hair. "That.""Oh." Twyla presses her lips together. "I've just… The only time I hear people talking about 'carding' is when they're shearing sheep, you know? And they're carding the wool afterward. But I haven't seen a sheep get sheared since my uncle stopped living with his, since they took over the house and made him move out."--Is 'carding fingers through someone's hair' a thing? Alexis and Twyla debate it over some morning flirtation.
Relationships: Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands
Series: keep speaking my love language [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992451
Comments: 13
Kudos: 30





	i got a problem (only a curl's gonna solve it)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petrodobreva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrodobreva/gifts), [Likerealpeopledo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likerealpeopledo/gifts), [RhetoricalQuestions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricalQuestions/gifts).



> thank you to likerealpeopledo, RhetoricalQuestions, and petrodobreva for sparking this fic late last night! and thank you to singsongsung for betaing this little surprise.
> 
> title from 'Hair' by Little Mix.

"Twy," Alexis says lowly, running her fingers through the ends of her hair, but the object of her affection doesn't seem to hear. She tries again – "Twy, babe" – but even though it gets Twyla's attention this time, she gives Alexis an apologetic smile as she ducks away from the counter, promising to come back ASAP.

Somehow, the café _still_ doesn't seem to be able to run itself and allow its freckled, ginger angel of a soon-to-be proprietor time to breathe. It's an offense Alexis feels very personally on Twyla's behalf.

"You need to hire more people." she tells Twyla once they're finally face-to-face, leaning her elbows on the counter. She keeps her voice quiet; Twyla's plans to buy the place aren't official yet. "Then you can give yourself more breaks, babe." 

"I know." There's a blush tinging Twyla's cheeks, but all it does is draw Alexis' attention to how green her eyes are. "I promise I will."

" _Good_." Alexis bats her eyelashes, holding Twyla's gaze, and is gratified to see Twyla's blush darken. "And then you can visit me all the time."

Twyla laughs, ducking her head down. This is a thing they're trying out, talking constantly about Alexis' move so neither of them are surprised when it happens. "I don't know about 'all the time,'" she says, with that irritating practical streak of hers, "but it'll definitely be easier once I get some new people in here." 

" _Yes_." Alexis shimmies her shoulders, smirking as Twyla's eyes flicker down to watch, then winks. Things have been different ever since the wedding – a _good_ kind of different – and she's living for this little honeymoon phase between them. 

The café is in the middle of that slump between breakfast and lunch rushes, and she's only one of three patrons left. Alexis turns, watching as Gwen takes her leave, then raises one innocent eyebrow at Twyla. "Are you sure you can't get off now?"

" _Alexis_." Twyla isn't immediately saying no, though, and she's watching avidly as Alexis twists a lock of her hair around her fingers, so Alexis decides to push her luck a little more.

" _Twyla_ ," she counters on an exhale, drawing out the name, and grins as she watches Twyla steady herself. "Babe, George can totally handle all of this." Alexis leans in a little closer, practically on the counter now, and drops her voice down so Twyla has to lean in, too. "I wanna get you naked, and like, card my fingers through your hair while you – "

"You want to what?" 

It's not the reaction Alexis had been hoping for. "You know." Alexis reaches out to do exactly as she'd said, carding her fingers through Twyla's wavy red hair. "That."

"Oh." Twyla presses her lips together. "I've just… The only time I hear people talking about 'carding' is when they're shearing sheep, you know?"

Alexis shakes her head, wrinkling her nose; of course she doesn't know.

"And they're…" Twyla brings her hands together, then makes sort of a brushing motion with both hands. "They're carding the wool afterward. But I haven't seen a sheep get sheared since my uncle stopped living with his, since they took over the house and made him move out."

"Okay," Alexis says. "That's…" She purses her lips, momentarily sidetracked, before she pulls herself back. "But like, it totally also works for humans?"

"Does it? I guess I've always just heard it as like, 'combing my fingers through my hair.'" Twyla does just that, tucking some flyaways behind her ear. Alexis makes an impatient sound; it's supposed to be _her_ doing that, not Twyla to her _self_.

"Or 'running my fingers through my hair,'" Twyla adds. She does it again, evening out the other side of her head like it's no big deal, like Alexis isn't vibrating from the force of pulling back on touching Twyla herself, and Alexis pouts. "What's wrong, Lex?"

Alexis twists to look over her shoulder – she's now the only one left in the café – then back at Twyla, her pout deepening. "What's _wrong_ is we only have five more days together and you have to work. You _always_ have to work."

"And you want me to get off," Twyla says. She stops playing with her own hair, then leans her forearms on the counter. They're close enough for them to kiss now, if either of them wanted, and Alexis _does_ , but Twyla has a rule about no PDA at the café that Alexis is sure will be the death of her. "Right now."

"Uh-huh." Alexis trails her fingertips down Twyla's skin, tracing patterns and connecting her freckles. She licks her lips. "Right now."

Twyla glances at her watch, then back up at Alexis. "Give me fifteen?" she says finally, and Alexis knows she's won.

"Fifteen is _perfect_ , Twy," Alexis says, practically purring. "I'll just be here… fingering my hair while I wait for you."

Twyla swallows a laugh; her blush is back, and Alexis is thrilled to see it. "I don't know if that works either, but it's better than 'carding.'"

"Whatever." Alexis blows her a kiss as Twyla goes off to update George. "See you soon, babe."


End file.
